A new world
by One-Piece123
Summary: What will happen if Lucy get transported to another world, just like Lisanna did, and Natsu thought she died. What will Lucy do, hide her past from her new friends and start a new life or ask them to help her find her way back home?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so it might be really bad, But i enjoy writing so i thought this could be fun. I might have some spelling mistakes and i'm sorry about that. Please tell me if i need to fix anything, it would help me a lot. Thank you.**

It was a regular day for the Straw Hat Pirates on the Thousand Sunny. Sanji was cooking, Robin was reading, Chopper was making more Rumble Balls, Franky was building something new below deck, Nami was drawing new maps, Brook was humming a melody, Zoro was sleeping and Usopp was looking out for any danger in the crow's nest. Luffy was rolling around the deck, moaning with complete boredom and hunger.

"Sanji, FOOOOOD!" "You just ate an hour ago, wait until it's dinner time" shouted a voice from the kitchen. "But that'll take too long" "If you keep on whining, you won't have any food at all" There was a moment a silence. "Fine, I'll wait"

Luffy pouted before standing up and walking to the railing of the ship to see if the there anything exciting happening out on the sea. Nothing.

"Oi, Luffy!" The said man looked up to see Usopp sticking his head out of the crow's nest. "There is something up ahead, but I can't tell what it is" "huh?" was all he got in return from his captain. The rest of the crew came out on deck from all the noise, except for Zoro, who just woke up since he was already on the deck.

Usopp climbed down and pointed to an area if the ocean. He pulled down his goggles and zoomed in toward the 'item'. "It looks like a wrecked boat…..wait…..there's a hand sticking out the side, IT'S HUANTED!" Usopp started running around with Chopper screaming about ghosts and stuff.

"If it's a hand, there is a possibility that there is a wounded person" came from the archeologist with a smile on her face. Chopper froze, then turned to his captain with a serious face. "Captain, I would like to treat this person's wounds, as a doctor I would not just leave someone behind who is wounded"

"Alright Chopper" And with that said, Luffy stretched his arms out and fling them towards the boat. When his hand grabbed hold of something, his face turned completely confused. Zoro, who looked at his captain's face, couldn't help but asked what was wrong. Luffy turned to face his first mate. "I feel something weird"

"What do you feel?"This time it came from his navigator, Nami.

"it feels big…(everyone stared at him with a bit of interest)….round…(mostly everyone raised an eyebrow)…..soft…(Robin stared giggling, while Nami looked at him horrified and the rest still bit confused)….squishy….(after that said everyone finally caught on for what he touched and is still touching)….and um..?" He stopped talking and looked at his crew's face expressions.

Usopp and Chopper were completely red and acted all embarrassed for some reason. Franky was doing his 'super' pose while laughing. Brook and Robin were laughing or giggling. Zoro had a tinge of pink on his cheeks while looking at his captain with a face of disbelieve. Sanji was red with anger with little red horns on top his head shouting things no man could ever understand. While Nami had a flushed face with her hands covering her chest as of hiding it from someone and a horrid and shocked expression.

Luffy just shrugged it off and wrapped his arms around a different body part of the person's body. Once he knew he had a strong hold, he drew back his arms but made a mistake causing the person to slam right into him. Luffy fell onto the ground and he felt something on top of his face._ 'It feels kind of soft I wonder why, hah! it's the mystery person' _When he opened his eyes, he only saw darkness.

He started screaming things about being blind and not able to see anymore, though it only came out as muffles. Soon he felt a weight being lifted off him, a weight he didn't even relies until now.

He looked up to see the swordsmen holding up the 'mystery person'.

It was a blonde girl who was wearing a white tub top that had a blue heart inside, a blue jacket and a black skirt with a belt wrapped around it with a whip on one side a set of keys on the other side. She had long navy socks that were a few inches below her skirt and brown boots. Her hair was just under her shoulders, with a side pony tail tied with a blue ribbon. The girl didn't look in the best condition as well, her whole body was covered with cuts and dried blood.

When Chopper saw the girls condition, he started freaking out calling a doctor completely forgetting he was the doctor until someone yelled it at his face. After he remembered he went into a serious mode, forgetting the incident that happened not so long ago, and commanded Zoro to carry her to the infirmary, which he did. Chopper also told that no one can enter the room or cause any disturbance until she is awake and healthy. Then he ran after zoro to treat his new patient wounds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zoro's Pov**

I was sleeping peacefully until I heard Usopp shouting. My eyes shout open, ready to kill the man that woke me up from my sleep. I was going to grab my Kanata to cut Usopp in half, but then I saw the whole crew on the deck and Usopp pointing at something in the sea

I stood up and slowly walked towards the group. When Robin said it could be an injured person Chopper requested to bring him her so he could heal the wounded person.

When Luffy shot out his arms, I felt bad for the person right away. Luffy had a confused expression when he finally made contact with something, so I asked the question what was probably running through everyone's mind right now. 'what's wrong?'.

When he answered, I was a bit confused. Luffy started to describe what he touched, at first I didn't understand, it was even more confusing from Robin and Nami's reactions, until he finished I finally understood what he touched. I could feel my face start to heat up but not as much as Usopp and Chopper's. From his description, this person was a female.

I could see that Luffy was about to pull her back here. Though he made a mistake and she crashed right onto him. And his face was between what he accidently touched earlier.

She was surprisingly young, around the same age as Luffy and Usopp. Luffy started shouting, even though we couldn't clearly hear him it was probably something about turning blind. I decided to lift her off the poor guy so he could stop freaking out. The girl actually didn't look so good, if Usopp didn't see her, she could've died.

I did as I was told and carried her bridal-style to the infirmary. I laid her down on the bed and waited for Chopper to come. Since it took a while, I took this opportunity to examine her. She was pretty and did look like an innocent person, but I didn't let my guard down, looks could be deceiving.

I heard the door open and turned around to see Chopper. He looked up at me before saying "Zoro, could you please stand, or even sleep, outside the door until I'm finished"

I shrugged my shoulders as a 'okay' since I had nothing better to do.

**I'm still not used to writing, so it might still be terrible. Sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if this chapter is short, I'll try to update another chapter today to make it up for this short chapter. Once again sorry and thank you to the people that read my story and said it was okay or good.**

**At Fairy Tail Guild**

The guild doors were opened quietly, thinking it was Lucy, the guild members said "welcome Lucy" , "hi Lucy" or just a simple hi. When they turned to face the door. It wasn't actually Lucy but Natsu and Happy.

Everyone had a surprised face and became silence when Natsu didn't move at all but just stood there. Soon the silence was broken by the one and only, Gray trying to pick a fight with his rival. Though he just walked right past him, not even caring about the man insulting him, and walked towards the bar.

As Natsu sat down, he started to just stare down at his hands, not saying anything to anyone. Happy doing the same as his father-like figure. Even though no one can see his face because his hair was shadowing over it, they knew he was sad.

Lisanna not like seeing her childhood friend sad, decided to make him a bit more happy. She slowly walked to him and sat down next him, thinking of a conversation to start. "Hi Natsu, how did you mission with Lucy go? Did you make a move on her yet" she said with a playful wink at the end. Natsu's whole body stiffened for a second, before turning his head to face Lisanna.

Lisanna almost fell out of her stool when she saw his face. His face had a dangerous glare on it with tears streaming down his face. Happy also erupted with tears repeating the same thing over and over again. "Lucy….Lucy…Lucy"

Erza, who watched the whole scene, couldn't take it any more before rushing over to where Natsu was and grabbed his collar roughly. Bringing his face close to hers, she spoke in a low deadly voice. "Where is Lucy!?"

"She's dead"


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another chapter since the other one was a bit short. Also this week I might not be able to update that much because I'm very busy with school, but I'll try to find time to work on it.**

**Erza's pov**

When does two words left his mouth, I felt my whole world crash around. Just after a nakama that we all thought was dead came back to us. Now we just lost another one, and this one was someone I thought as my own little sister.

"You better not be joking Natsu!" I screamed in his face, just hoping it was all a joke. 'Please, just let it all be a joke' I thought to myself hopefully. Natsu slapped my hands away and looked at me with pure anger. But as always, hope is never on my side in these kinds of situations.

"You think I would be joking about this, about death!?" Natsu shouted "Do you think Lucy is just going to pop out of somewhere and shout "JOKES, I'M STILL ALIVE" well too bad, because that's not going to happen!" Right now he had tears streaming down his face and his eyes full of anger, sadness, and as well guilt.

He fell to his knees, not able to shout anymore. "It's my entire fault, she died because of me" I looked at him his confusion and anger. Anger because I know Lucy wouldn't want him to say things like this.

"She sacrificed her life to save mine. If only I was fast enough I could've dodge that attack and Lucy could still be here. It's my entire fault"

That's when I couldn't take it anymore. I swung my hand back and slapped him across the face as hard as I could. It wasn't anyone's fault; it was her own decision to save her nakama's life. Natsu stayed on the ground with his head turned to the side, a red hand mark visible on his cheek.

I could already feel tears falling out of my eye. The whole guild was silence, some were crying while others were just sad, even Gajeel was sad about 'Bunny-Girl's' death.

"How did she die?" Came a voice from upstairs. I turned my face to see master standing by the stairs, with small tears in his eyes.

Natsu didn't say anything, just stared at the master with guilt full eyes. Makarov glared at him, telling him to speak. That's when he finally decided to tell him what happened.

"I was fighting one of the stronger bandits that we were supposed to catch; I was too into the fight that I forgot to pay attention to my surroundings. The leader took that as the perfect time to get rid of me. He performed a powerful attack at me, but I didn't have much time to dodge it. That's was when Lucy jumped in front of me and took the attack straight on."

Master and I looked at him to continue on with his story.

"She fell to the ground after and I ran to her side to make sure she's okay. She looked up at me and started telling me how much she had fun with Fairy Tail and that she was happy she met all of us. In the middle of her story her hand started to glow and I realized that her guild mark was disappearing. Then parts of her body was turning into gold dust and flying up into the sky. When she finished talking, she hugged me before disappearing completely"

When he finished, I felt like that I heard something like that happening before, but I couldn't remember.

Mira looked at master with a serious, yet concerned face. "Master" The said man turned to look at her before turning his attention back on the crying pink-haired dragon slayer.

"Yes, you are correct Mirajane. Natsu I need to tell you something, so stop crying and listen up" he said with all sadness replaced with seriousness. Natsu looked up at the master with no more tears in his eyes and was ready to listen to whatever the master had to say.

"That 'death' of Lucy is almost exactly the same 'death' Lisanna had 2 years ago" Natsu looked at him with hopefully eyes, and the same went for almost everyone else here. "So, you're saying that Lucy isn't actually-" "Yes Erza, Lucy isn't actually dead but transported to another world like Lisanna did"

"Though I know for sure that it is not Edolas, since I was told all the magic of that world disappeared, that would mean she was sucked into another world." At this point Natsu and I are both on our feet listening really carefully what the master was about to say.

The master jumped on the bar counters and faced towards the guild.

"LISTEN UP BRATS, WE WILL FIND SOME THINGS ABOUT OTHER WORLDS AND HOW TO GO THERE TO FIND OUR DEAR CELESTIAL WIZARD, LUCY, THOUGH THIS DOES NOT MEAN WORK YOURSELVES TO DEATH, DO SOME JOBS IN BETWEEN AS WELL, BUT I PROMISE YOU, WHEN THE TIME COMES, LUCY WILL BE REUNITED IN OUR FAMILY AGAIN!"

And with that said, everyone did something to help find their missing nakama. Such as going on jobs that could help finding clues about other worlds, Levy, Gajeel and Pantherlily went to the library and others talked to figure out things.

**Natsu's pov**

'Don't worry Lucy, no matter what'll happen. I'll bring you back home for sure' I thought before running out the doors.


	5. Chapter 5

******Here is another chapter, hope you like it. I've finally finished all my school work, so i'll be able to update more. **

**As well i do not own One Piece and Fairy Tail.**

**Lucy Pov**

My whole body was in pain, all I could feel was pain. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. I tried to move a body part, but I couldn't as well. Was I dead? I wasn't sure on what to do until I heard a door opening and closing.

The footsteps were small and barely made a noise. I felt something jump on what I was laying on, which felt like a bed. Then something touched my fore head, something that felt like a hoof. I was a bit scared on what was going on.

I tried to open my eyes again, this time with more force. When my eyes finally opened, all I saw was a little animal over me. When he saw me it let out a loud squeak and fell off the bed.

I sat up and looked over to where he fell with a concerned face. "Hey, are you okay, little guy?" He just nodded and looked at me. Then the door was swung open and there stood a man with green hair and holding two kantanas, ready to attack an enemy.

The little animal gave the man a look, in which the man in return put away his kantanas. I took a closer look to the animal, not sure what type he was. "A reindeer?" I asked, it was my only guess because of its antlers.

The 'reindeer' looked surprised and then slowly nodded. "Yes, I'm a reindeer, how did you know" he asked thinking on how I guessed it right since everyone usually guesses wrong. I pointed towards my head. "Antlers" Not even freaked out that it could talk.

He gave me a small smile. "My name is Chopper, and that over there is Zoro, We found you two days ago out at sea all wounded, so we brought you in and I treated your wounds"

"Thank you Chopper, I'm Lucy, and you should be a doctor right? Since you treated my wounds and did a good job" Even though I was in pain, it was less pain than in the beginning.

Chopper started waving his hoof around with a huge smile on his face saying. "Oh shut up, that's not going to make me happy you bitch" 'You look pretty happy to me' I thought to myself while sweat dropping.

It became silence again until a grumbling sound was heard. I could feel my face start to heat up with embarrassment. Zoro looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "You're hungry?" Not wanting to speak, I nodded my head.

"Ah, then Sanji could make you some food, He's an amazing cook" said chopper with a big smile while Zoro just grunted.

I nodded before standing up, but when I was up, I fell forward due to my injuries. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see that Zoro caught me before I hit the ground.

I already knew I was blushing like crazy from my warm face. He set me back on the bed before saying "Your injuries aren't fully healed yet, I'll go get your food for you" and walking out the door.

**Zoro's Pov**

I walked into the dining area and saw the rest of the crew there. 'Why am I even doing this' I thought to myself before walking up to the stupid love-cook.

"Hey! Cook a meal would ya" Sanji turned toward me with that face of his. "Make it yourself you moss-head" I was about to argue with him until I realized why I came here. "It's not for me, stupid"

Mostly everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me if I would never bring someone their food. This of course was correct. "It's for that injured girl we found two days ago"

"Mystery person is awake, I want to meet her!" Luffy shouted about to run out the doors, though I stopped him. "Wait Luffy, you'll just make her injuries worse by going in there" He turned his head towards me with a pout on his face. "Ehh? Why's that?" he asked.

"Because you're so loud and stupid that you might give her a head ache or you might accidently throw her over board" answered the ero-cook.

"What, I won't do that" Whined Luffy. Not wanting him to whine the whole day I said the first thing that came to my head. "You can meet her after she ate" Not knowing I might regret it later on.

With that said Luffy went back to eating and I grabbed the plate full of food that was just cooked and a cup of water and went back to the infirmary.

I opened the door and gave her the food and water. She began to eat after she said her thank you. I just shrugged as if it was not big deal and left to do whatever I felt like doing right now.


	6. AN

**Sorry but this is not a new chapter. I have the new chapter almost finished, but it will take me a while to update it. The computer I wrote it on is having some difficulties right now. I'll try my best to get it fixed and update as fast as I can but for now you'll just have to wait. Once again I'm very sorry. ): **


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is the new chapter and sorry for the wait. I got the computer fixed but everything I had on it was deleted, including the new chapter, so I had to start over. As well I'll be going to my friends cottage tomorrow for two days, so I won't be able to update but I'll try to work on the next chapter when I'm there. I hope you like it and I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail.**

**Luffy's Pov**

It's been hours since Zoro left to bring mystery person her food.'Ehhhh, sooo bored' "Hey Brook?" I asked one of the two people, excluding me, that were still here. "Yes Luffy-san?" "Why is mystery person taking so long to eat?"

"That's because Zoro only left 10 minutes ago, Luffy" said the Straw Hats cook, Sanji.

I could already feel a pout forming on my face; I did the first thing that came to my mind. Hitting my head against the table and whining about the mystery person taking so long.

Then all my excitement came back when I heard the door open. I turned my head around to face the door. And there was….was…..was not the mystery person. "Oh, it's just you"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" yelled Nami with an angry tick mark on her forehead. I ignored her and went back to what I was doing before. Because of Sanji's flirting, Brook's skull jokes and Nami's shouting I didn't hear the door open again.

"Um…where could I put this?" asked a small voice.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to where the voice came from. There stood the girl that they found in the ocean, looking much healthier than before.

When I saw her, I felt this weird feeling inside of me but I ignored it since I wasn't sure what it was. I jumped from my seat, pointing at her with a huge goofy smile on face.

"Mystery person is here!"

**Normal Pov**

Lucy sweat-dropped at the nickname the black-haired boy gave her. "…Hi, my name is Lucy and thank you for rescuing me a few days ago" she said with a thankful smile. "My name is Luffy, and no problem"

"Ah Lucy, the name sounds like music to my ears" said Sanji with hearts in his eyes. Brook came up to Lucy. "You are one of the most beautiful ladies I have ever laid eyes on, even though I have no eyes" he said with a small bow.

"Um…thank you" Lucy said with an unsure smile. Brook then looked at Lucy with a serious face. "Miss, may I see your panties?" Nami was about to hit brook on the head but stopped when she heard a soft cry.

She turned to look to see Lucy with small tears in her eyes. Nami was about to hit Brook again, but with much more force. Though she stopped again when Lucy did something no one expected. She bowed down.

Lucy fully stood up again and looked up at Brook. "You are so kind, you're the first person to actually ask for my permission" "Ehhhhh?" was the reply from everyone but Luffy who was laughing his head off.

"So, does this mean I may?" "No" "Lucy-san, your cruelness breaks my heart, even though I don't have a heart"

Nami came up to Lucy with an apology smile. "Soory about them, they're a bit odd" "It's okay" "My name is Nami by the way" "Nice to meet you, Nami" said Lucy with a kind smile.

"The blonde one is Sanji, the skeleton is Brook and as you already know, that's Luffy" Nami said while pointing out each one. "Thank you for telling me, but could you please tell me what I could do with this" Lucy asked, holding up her used plate.

"Don't worry about this, my princess, I will take care of it" said the blonde cook while lifting up the plate from Lucy's hand, acting as cool as he can. "Ah, thank you Sanji, that's very kind of you" she said with a bright smile. And with that said, Sanji's whole 'cool' act went down the drain and hearts reappeared in his eyes while smiling like a goof-ball, skipping back to the kitchen.

"You're funny Lucy" said Luffy when he finally stopped laughing. "Thank you?" she said unsure on how she was being funny. "Hey? What are those gold and silver keys" Luffy asked, pointing at her keys.

"Gold?" Nami asked, getting interested in their conversation. Lucy placed her hand on her keys protectively, not liking the way Nami's eyes sparkled when she heard that word.

"Well, they're my-" She started but was cut off with the door flying open. "Luffy! Lucy went missing, I can't find her anywhere! What if she got hurt, we need to get a doctor!" said the little reindeer.

"I'm sorry Doctor Chopper, I wanted to put the dirty dish away but you were away and Zoro was asleep, so I went out on my own, I'm really sorry" Chopper let out a sigh of relief when he saw Lucy safe and sound. "That's okay, wait did you call me 'Doctor Chopper'?" "Yes, I did"

"Awww, that's not going to make me happy, asshole" He said while doing his little 'dance' with a huge smile on his face. Lucy just gave him a small smile in return, only a bit used to his little 'happy dance".

"Could you guys ever keep it down?" asked Zoro, who just entered the dining area.

**Zoro's Pov**

I was just sleeping outside the infirmary until the loud noise of people talking woke me up. I was staying there in case Lucy needed anything since Chopper wasn't here at the moment, but I feel asleep.

I stood up and walked to where the noise came from, the dining Area. "Could you guys ever keep it down?" I asked as I walked in. Right after I stepped in I was hit on the head by Chopper. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You said you were going to stay outside the infirmary in case anything would happen to Lucy until I came back" responded Chopper. "But she's fine right?" Chopper hit my head again. "When I came back, she wasn't there, I almost got a heart-attack thinking something bad happened, and you were just there sleeping"

"Ah, sorry okay, she's fine now so stop hitting me" I said while pointing at Lucy, who had a guilty expression on her face. Chopper looked over at Lucy and felt a bit bad for making her feel guilty. "Don't feel guilty Lucy, you didn't do anything wrong" He said with a smile.

Lucy just nodded her head as an 'okay'. "Lucy, what were you going to say about your keys before you were interrupted?" asked Nami.

"Oh sorry, these keys are my friends" Lucy said, pointing at a set of keys that were hanging from her belt. 'Keys?...friends?...just what were they talking about before I came here?'

"Friends…what do you mean they are your friends?" asked a confused Nami. "It's exactly what it means, they are my friends" Lucy said.

"Are all keys your friends?" asked Luffy was very confused with what she meant. "Well the keys I have a contract with are my friends"

"Contract, what do you by a contract?" asked the archeologist, Robin, who just entered. "I don't think we've meet before, my name is Robin" "Lucy, I formed a contract with the spirits that own these keys"

"Spirits?" the straw hats asked at the same time.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait, I'll try to update more. I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail.**

**Lucy's Pov**

'It seems like they don't know what I'm talking about' I thought to myself while looking at each of their face expressions. 'Does this mean they don't know what a celestial mage is? Wait, do they even know what magic is?!'

"Um..before I explain, could you please tell me where I am?" I asked, a bit confused on what was happening as well. "You're in the Grand Line, Lucy" answered Robin. 'Eh? Grand Line? I've never heard of that place in Fiore'

"What is the Grand Line exactly?" I asked confused. Everyone stared at me like I had two heads or something. Now I'm even more confused.

"Where are you from, Lucy?" asked Robin, who was trying to figure out what was happening. "Magnolia"

"Magnolia? Where is that?" Chopper asked. 'They don't know where Magnolia is?' "It's in Fiore of course"

"I've never heard of Magnolia, nor Fiore, did you hit your head before we found you unconscious?" "No" 'What's going on here, they say that they've never even heard of Fiore or Magnolia'

"May I ask a question, if that's okay?" I asked. In responds they just nodded their head. "Do you guys use magic?"

There was a moment of silence, until Zoro started laughing. I looked over at him, a bit hurt that he laughed at my question, which I thought was serious.

"Lucy, there isn't any magic here, though there are devil fruit users" answered Robin. 'Devil fruit users, what's that?' I'll ask about it later because that answer answered my other question as well.

'Am I even in Earth Land anymore?'

**Normal Pov**

Lucy sat down in a chair and buried her head in her hands. Looking very frustrated. "Um…are you okay Lucy-san" asked a concerned Brook.

Lucy just grunted in return. Zoro finally stopped laughing and realised the atmosphere. He looked over at Lucy and felt a bit guilty now for laughing at her question

"Lucy why not return to the infirmary and rest up for a bit, you probably have a lot on your mind right now" said chopper, concerned about all the news affecting her health.

Lucy stood up and headed towards the door but before she could reach it, her legs gave in. Zoro was about to catch her but a bright light stopped him.

When the light faded away, there stood a young man with orange hair in a suit holding up Lucy. Lucy looked up at the person who caught her even if she already knew who it was. "Loke"

The said man looked down at Lucy with caring eyes. Lucy looked happy that she could still her spirits can still come through their gate unlike in Edolas. "A person just popped out of nowhere, SO COOL!" said Luffy with excitement.

"Hey, who are you?" asked Zoro, alerted from the new comer. Loke looked over at Zoro. "If you didn't hear my mistress, my name is Loke, I am my princess's knight in shining armour, always there to protect my Lucy" he said with a heroic pose at the end while still holding Lucy.

Sanji started shouting about an idiot stilling away Lucy-chan away from him while crying anime tears, Zoro let out a irritated scowl, not liking the guy already and Luffy just sat there with a pout on his face, having a unpleasant feeling in his stomach.

Lucy balanced herself back up, trying hard not to fall. She gave a soft hit on the back of Loke's head. "Baka, I already told you that you're just my friend and you could be like 300 years old or something" she scolded. Before Loke could protest and say something about his love a voice cut him off."

"If he's like 300 years old, doesn't that kind of make him a pedophile?" asked the Straw Hat's captain with a straight face.

You could actually see a giant arrow go throw Loke with the words 'Pedophile' in huge words. Loke pushed up his shades and turned to look at Lucy, pretending that what just happened never happened at all.

"Lucy, you should go rest up in the infirmary like the doctor said, I'll talk to you in the morning" And just like that, Loke disappeared. Lucy nodded and turned to walk towards the infirmary, knowing already that Loke had listened to them talking.

Once Lucy had left the room had become quiet again. "That must have been a spirit that Lucy had a contract with" said Robin, who had a smile on her face, like she knows something that the others didn't know.

"That was a spirit, they look so cool, but I don't really like that guy for some reason" said Luffy which in return received a giggle from Robin and a scowl from Zoro.

"Now there is another Sanji on board, just great" "Eh! What did you just say, Marimo" Then another fight with the swordsman and cook started.

"Looks like life on board is about to get more interesting, Yohohohoho" laughed Brook while exiting the room.

"Shihihi, Sounds fun" said Luffy. Robin just nodded in agreement and walked off with Nami to sleep for the night since it's already late.

"I want Lucy to join the crew" Sanji and Zoro stopped their fighting and turned to see Luffy with a huge smile across his face but they could tell he was serious.

"Yay, another beautiful angel will be added to the crew" said Sanji while doing his little 'dance' with hearts in his eyes. "Well I have watch duties first, so I'm off" he continued but then started his dance again while leaving the room.

Luffy looked over at Zoro waiting for his answer. He just waved his hand as saying 'it's okay with me' and left to have a nap.

Luffy smiled, excited that he could get another crew member, a an interesting crew member as well.


	9. Chapter 8

******Hope you like the new chapter. I didn't really have anything to do, so i decided to work on the next chapter. I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail.**

**Lucy's Pov**

I sat there on the infirmary bed thinking to myself 'What am I going to do next'. After sleeping for a bit, I started thinking about everything that I learned last night.

Apparently I'm not in Earth Land anymore but in a new world. How was I going to find a way back to Fairy Tail? Will I even be able to go back to home?

I pushed my negative thoughts away when I heard a shout for food. I turned to look at the door where I can hear footsteps moving towards the infirmary. The door slowly opened and Nami's head popped out from behind it.

"Good morning Lucy, breakfast is ready, so come and join us, you can meet the rest over there as well" she told me with a kind smile. I slowly nodded my head and stood up, my wounds weren't fully healed but I could walk around now without it being much of a pain.

Nami was now fully inside the room, with a bag in her hand. "There's no way I would let you go out there with those perverts dress like that" she said while pointing at me. "So, I'll let you borrow something of mine, but since I kind of like you, I won't charge you for it" Nami continue while tossing the bag at me.

I was a bit confused by her words until I looked down. I could already feel my face warm up with embarrassment. I completely forgot that my clothes were ripped up, there was only enough cloth left to cover myself up in places that I don't want to be exposed.

Nami giggled at my reaction and left the room for me get my privacy. I changed in the new pair of clothes that Nami gave to me, which was a light blue tank top and white shorts. I kept on my shoes since I didn't want to walk around bare foot.

I opened the door and walked out to see Nami leaning on the wall, waiting for me. She gave me a small nod in approval before heading towards the dining room. I was about to follow her until I finally realised my surroundings. I was on a ship out at sea, and not any kind of ship, but a pirate ship.

"I'm on a pirate ship" I said to myself, already getting scared. Nami turned to look at me and saw I was getting scared. "You didn't freak out when you saw a talking reindeer or a perverted, talking, walking skeleton, but you do when you realised you were on a pirate ship"

"And we did save you, so why would we hurt you" She finished and gave me a reassuring smile. After she said that, I felt like a complete idiot that I would think the people who saved me would hurt me. They did seem like kind people, so I shouldn't get scared of them.

I turned to face Nami with a guilty face. "I'm sorry, I wasn't really thinking, I won't get scared of you again" "Haha, you better not get scared of us again, or I'm charging you 300,000 belly (beri)" She replied with a playful wink in the end.

I gave out a short laugh before nodding my head and following her to go eat some breakfast. As we entered I didn't recognized two of them. One was a man with blue hair and the other was a guy with a long nose.

"Oh, good morning Lucy, did you sleep well?" asked Robin. "Good morning Robin, yes I did sleep well, thank you for asking" Robin just smiled in return. "Good morning Lucy! Sanji! Nami and Lucy are back. I WANT FOOOOODDDDDD!" yelled Luffy, who looked ready to eat a whole island made of food.

I quietly laughed from Luffy's love for food. 'Luffy kind of reminds me of Natsu' I thought to myself. When Natsu'd name came to my mind, all my happiness was washed by sadness. I quickly replaced my frown with a forced smile and sat down, not wanting to bother them with my emotions.

Sanji, who I just learned was the cook, started handing out food to everyone. "Here you go, Lucy-chan, I worked extra hard on yours" "Thank you, Sanji" When I first tasted the food, I felt my whole brain stop working because of the great taste. His food was as good as the chefs that used to cook at the Heartfilia mansion. Maybe even better.

"Your cooking is wonderful Sanji!" I complemented him, though I think it was a bad idea on how he started twirling around and saying things about him being in heaven and having 3 beautiful angels before him.

"Your cooking is terrible"

That seemed to break him out of his state since he's now throwing insults at Zoro and Zoro doing the same to him. 'Those two remind me of Gray and Natsu'

Instead of feeling sad like last time, I laughed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at me. I waved my hands in the air, as of saying it was nothing. "Sorry, It's just those two reminded me of some people I know"

"Oh okay, and Lucy, we haven't introduced you to these two yet" Robin said while motioning towards the two. "This is Franky" pointing at the blue haired male. "Is's SUPER to meet you!" "And this is Ussop" "I'm the great captain Ussop, you should feel honorable to me meet me" He said while pointing towards himself.

"Ah, that reminds me of something" said Luffy, who had some food flying out of his mouth, though I wasn't grossed out by this since Natsu does this a lot. "Join my crew" he finished while pointing a finger towards me. 'join..his..crew?'

"Eh?" was my reply. "Um..may I please think about this before I answer" I asked, not sure on what to do. "Sure, but you have to tell me your answer before the day ends"

I was sitting in the library, thinking about my answer about joining the crew. After breakfast I got a tour of the ship, Thousand Sunny, so I decided to do go to the library to think since no one was here at the moment.

"Should I join?"…."But what about Fairy Tail, I have to go back home to them"….for some reason I was talking to myself to try to figure out an answer.

"I think you should join for now"

I nearly jumped out of my seat when I heard another voice. I turned to see Loke there looking at me. "And why is that and what do you mean by 'for now'" I asked, not understanding what my spirit meant.

"Lucy, I have to tell you something" he said, ignoring my question. I only nodded my head, too scared to speak because of how serious he looked.

"It was the Spirit King, who sent you to this world"


End file.
